Poltergeist
by Bonn-Blue
Summary: Lo dificil de creecer , es que las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea.   Tanuma x Natsume   Tanuma X Natsume
1. 01

-Ciao Ciao –

Kaname x Takashi

* * *

><p>-Mmmm ese mocoso–Caminó hasta las piernas de chico de ojos dorados y acomodándose prosigo- ¿Tanuma?-Pregunto estando seguro que ese era el nombre por el cual su protegido se perdía por horas en su mente, quizá buscando una solución.<p>

-AH...-Contesto perdido. Sentado en la amplia ventana de su habitación, descansaba con un gato-cerdo en sus piernas, mientras el aire nocturno refrescaba su cara bañándola en una sensación agradable -Él...- Murmuró escapando de la realidad, olvidando el frio y húmedo clima, escabulléndose de el ronroneo de su guardián y de los deberes que aun debía terminar. Ensimismado pensó en lo que vendría en la universidad, las obligaciones que tendría con ello; el mudarse y abandonar a lo que ahora consideraba su familia, a sus amigos no humanos así como a los humanos, la tranquilidad de su hogar.

-Deberías hacer algo -Ronroneo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Hacer? -Se pregunto asimismo, para después liberar de sus labios la simple pregunta.

-Si dices que te gusta..-Respondió bostezando, no encontrando mayor problema, al asunto que Natsume meditaba por horas, muchas veces olvidando su auto-labor de regresar nombre y ayudar a Yokais, y Nyanko no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo.

-¡No! ...no podría-Sus manos pararon de acariciar el suave pelaje de el gato, y sonrojado simplemente pensó en las consecuencias que traería el decirlo.-No aun... -

-La vida de los humanos es muy corta...-Desconocía el sentimiento al que se refería Natsume, pero podía entender que el trascurso de la vida de los humanos era tan breve que asustaba.

-... – Permaneció en silencio, oculto en una imagen de tranquilidad. No entendía por completo lo que sentía hacia Kaname y mucho menos el porqué, pero estaba seguro que el decirlo o no decirlo traería consecuencias que no podría detener, y eso lo asustaba...

* * *

><p><em>Hola, un one shot creo.. algo extraño<em>

_no se si lo continuare o no, pero espero que les guste_

_Saludos_


	2. 02

**Poltergeist**

**2**

Kaname x Takashi

Poltergeist : es un supuesto fenómeno paranormal que engloba cualquier hecho perceptible, de naturaleza violenta e inexplicable inicialmente por la física, producido por una entidad o energía imperceptible.

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero leerlos pronto

* * *

><p>Cerro los ojos, esperando que con un poco de suerte el dolor de cabeza pasara. La noche era realmente fría, siendo invierno muy temprano . Recargo su cabeza en el tatami, una almohada protegía su cabeza, atumultuada, pero tan suave que lo arrullaba en un sueño poco profundo. El cansancio lo agobiaba, la escuela era cansada y los problemas emocionales le terminaban por derrumbar. Hacia más de dos semanas que su relación con Natsume se había hecho pedazos, y una relación "amorosa" realmente poco eficiente y duradera, tan solo 3 semanas fue su gran felicidad, pero llena de altibajos como se estaban mostrando ese último año.<p>

-Idiota – murmuro antes de desvanecerse entre lo sueños y sus pensamientos

* * *

><p><em>Deslizo sus delgadas manos por debajo de la oreja del chico rubio, jugando con los mechones de su sedoso cabello color paja. Acostados sobre el tibio tatami, mirando aquel techo, ( para el era lo mas cercano al mundo de Natsume).<em>

_El castaño comenzaba a sentirse adormecido, los dedos del moreno ,tan suaves comenzaron a jugar, y ahora rascaba de manera suave y tierna detrás de su oreja, era algo que disfrutaba. Cerro sus ojos descansando por completo su cabeza sobre una tibia almohada, la resolana de los últimos rayos de sol se asomaba discretamente por la puerta, tenía que regresar a casa, pero por mucho que lo intentara , su fuerza de voluntad se desvanecía con solo sentir el tibio roce de Tanuma ._

_-Tengo..que re...-Murmuro muy por debajo sin terminar de mencionar lo que realmente no queria, pero debia. _

_Tanuma continuo con su labor, sus dedos se manejaban con naturalidad , mientras observaba como Natsume cerraba sus ojos y relajaba su respiración siendo esta lenta y suave. Paso el suficiente tiempo haciendo de esa tarde-noche un momento agradable._

_El sol pronto desapareció, dejando detrás de él una noche agradable. La oscuridad pronto los envolvió, dejando la habitación en penumbras, donde las sobras era las grandes protagonistas. Natsume parecía dormido, con una respiración tenue. Tanuma pensó, por su mente circulo la idea de continuar, se seguir aquello que había dejado hace unos meses, aquellos meses incómodos, donde la tensión era tan grande que un simple roce causaba una gran caos en sus mentes, y aquello tan solo lo solucionaron con un beso, un beso casto y sencillo, en donde solo se libero tan poco de esa sensación sofocante. El tiempo había acumulado más, como el polvo que se acumulaba con el tiempo, así sucedía con él. _

_Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su mayor deseo, con delicadeza comenzó a deslizar sus dedos a lo largo del cuello del rubio , en aquella piel tan suave y tibia, sintió sus mejillas arder pero resto importancia y continuo, como si fuera de cristal con delicadeza descendió, marcando los hombros y cintura de Takashi, se sintió avergonzado de abusar de la confianza_

_-Kaname...-Una voz lo asusto, despegando sus dedos tan solo unos centímetros. Takashi aun con los ojos cerrados, suspiraba su nombre en un hilo de voz. Como si el mundo se lo tragase, el sonrojo en sus mejilla, y su nerviosismos lo asustaron demasiado para siquiera intentar algo más. Paralizada y tiesa su mano se alejo de su tentación, dejándolo con incontrolables ganas de tomar a Natsume entre sus brazos y besarlo, abrazarlo no pedía demasiado, pero a prudencia logro envolverlo más y situarlo de manera tranquila a su lugar "Un amigo" de Natsume, "Solo eso" se repitió poco convencido._

* * *

><p><em>-Quizá mas que eso...- En un hilo de voz hablo para enseguida callar avergonzado, estaba de manera indirecta declarándose a su amigo, a su mejor amigo. Una mano tapo sus labios y girando su cabeza evito la mirada, aquella mirada que mezclaba asombro y entusiasmo, una cara que no conocía. –Yo..- Pauso esperando que su gran fuerza de voluntad no fuera descarrilada a una bochornosa situación – Tu me gustas. – Y de un solo golpe libero todas esas emociones que guardaba desde hace meses-Kana...Tanuma.- Corrigió esperando lo peor. <em>

_EL silencio lo incomodo. Un chico delgado, alto y de desemblantes típicos orientales; cabello negro y medianos ojos rasgados color negro, permanecía silencioso y asustado. Natsume sintió pánico, su realidad se reducía a la mirada asombrada del otro joven, y a sus nervios que dispararan inseguridad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Alejo su mirada, y con temor dio un paso hacia atrás, agachando su cabeza y escondiendo su mano detrás de su cabeza._

_-Yo.. Natsume..-Pauso en cada letra, como si deletreara el nombre, respiro hondo ni siquiera estaba seguro de que decir, aunque ese era su menor problema, ahora se sentía realmente confundido, hecho un manojo se sentimientos encontrados que causaba su colapso. Tanuma retomaba la idea de estar equivocado y posiblemente escuchar mal, pero la cara y sentir que exteriorizaba Natsume le mostraba que estaba en un momento importante, uno que de ser hace más de un año habría saltado de plena felicidad, sin embargo aquel día era algo muy lejano._

_-Natsume , hace un año.. yo esta...- Pauso sus intenciones, observando por el rabillo del ojo como la Casi-madre de rubio se acercaba con su siempre sonrisa en labios-_

_-Ara! Natsume-kun , Tanuma-kun, pero que hacen allí , pasen, hace demasiado frio.- Ofreciendo con su amabilidad que la caracterizaba, rompiendo ese nerviosismo que ambos cargaban, llenándolo ahora de una vergüenza controlable. Tanuma solo atino a saludar y aceptar la invitación, ella siempre era tan atenta con su persona que sentiría una vergüenza muy grade si declinaba la invitación, además pensó que eso daría tiempo a su mente para pensar de mejor manera. Natsume simplemente trago seco, y con una máscara entro a su casa, acompañado de su amigo._

_Como si el tiempo fuera una larga agonía, sintió que los sentimientos lo aplastaban, evitaba la mirada a toda costa de los orbes negros que por momentos acompañaban hasta el mínimo de sus movimientos. Sentados en la mesa de el patio trasero con algunas galletas y té tibio, sus mentes se absorbían en sus propios pensamientos. Era una situación incomoda, mas para uno que otro. Tanuma no pensaba que aquello se tratara de una situación realmente creíble, pensaba que Natsume estaba confundiendo el amor fraternal con algo que ni el mismo comprendía._

_-Natsume.. Entiendo lo que tratas de decir. . – Su voz rompió el silencio , tratándose de una interpretación sincera y tranquila de sus sentimientos. – _

_-Tanuma escucha.. no quiero incomodarte.. solo olvida lo que dije..- Tan nervioso como en un principio, sus manos temblaban, su voz apuntaba a quebrarse y su miraba se escondía con algún objeto.-Solo bromeaba ja ja – Sus palabras sonaban faltas. _

_-Mm pronto es el examen de admisión a la universidad.. lo aplicaras¿ verdad? -`No tenia respuesta tan pronto, o argumentó suficiente para enfrentar el tema de su "relación", pensó en cambiar el tema y aplicar una conversación mas amena._

_-Tanuma..._

_-Estoy un poco nervioso sabes.._

_-...-Permaneció en silencio, pensando que tal vez esa era su respuesta, un "no" indirecto, sintió molestia, una sensación desagradable en su estomago lo obligo a recargar su cabeza sobre la mesa, apartando de un lado su té y ocultando su decepción del lado contrario a Kaname._

_-¿Natsume? –Susurro _

_-AH...-Contesto apenas moviéndose un poco, se sentía realmente mal, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo de la mejor manera, la incómoda sensación no lo abandonaría tan fácilmente._

_-Podemos estudiar juntos.-En sus palabras maquillaba los nervios que le causaba tener que aparentar estar desinteresado en lo sentimientos del rubio. Sus manos jugaron con una galleta ya casi por terminar, y dando una mordida pequeña sonrió esperando una respuesta._

_-Claro..-Tardo en contestar algunos segundos, pero levándose de su pesadumbre sonrió , sonrío como de costumbre solía hacerlo a la persona que tanto robaba su atención. _

_-Tengo que irme.. –Murmuro realmente apesadumbrado, el hecho de tener que regresar a su casa era algo que no quería . Estaba completamente seguro que sería un viaje largo, y en donde tendría que pensar demasiadas cosas. _

_-Ah...- murmuro por igual, levantándose en conjunto con el chico pelinegro._

_-Dame unos días...-De sus labios libero, subestimando la paciencia de Natsume por esperar una respuesta, queria tiempo para pensar las cosas, no era tan sencillo salir con su mejor amigo._

_-¿He?_

_-Prometo contestarte en unos día.. Solo quiero pensar algunas cosas Takashi..-le pareció ver un sonrojo apoderase de la cara de Natsume, y una sonrisa controlada que permanecía inquita en sus labios._

_-Tanuma..- Pauso- No tienes que contestar si no quieres..-El pretender indiferencia le era su peor cualidad, el chico castaño moría por saber la respuesta de Tanuma. _

_-Ah.. de verdad -_

* * *

><p><em>si gustan dejar un comentario se los agradecería ;D<em>

_Saludos._


End file.
